Give Me Love (Draco Malfoy)
by crazypinkwafer
Summary: Carrie is new to Hogwarts's 6th year. When she befriends a few Slytherin students and her bestfriend Olivia somehow trouble seems to find her. I am the same author as ellire123456 on Wattpad btw :)
1. Hogwarts Express

Carrie's POV-

I stepped onto the red train that was billowing puffs of smoke. Off to Hogwarts. I transferred from my old school because of my parents new jobs at the ministry of Magic. Over the summer i have had meetings with the headmaster to try and make sure i settled in when i got there.

I had been sorted into my house, Ravenclaw by a weird old dirty looking hat. My uniform was to be blue and silver and to be honest i quite liked it. I edged past a group of hurried Gryfindor 1st years and looked into the crowded carriages. I noticed an open door towards the end of the train and made my way over to it. Inside I saw two boys having a heated discussion one with blonde hair snapped his head over to me quickly as if he was guilty of something. "sorry" i blabbed out quickly and slid the door completely closed. We stared at eachother through the glass for a moment until i realized what i was doing. I shook my head and turned around looking for an empty cabin.

In the end i gave up and slid into one that was occupied with just two girls. "Can i sit here? All the other cabins are taken." i half ask already sitting down. "Yes of course" replied the girl i was sitting opposite to. She nodded her head bouncing her blonde hair up and down. I noticed that she and the girl next to her were wearing the same blue and white uniform as i was. "Are you new here?" the other, mousy brown haired girl asked. "We don't normally get new students in so late as the 5th year." she continued to talk not even waiting for my answer. "I'm Luna Lovegood." the blonde one smiled, her blue/grey eyes looking into my own. "I'm Megan Cambell" said the other. " Carrie Houston" i smiled.


	2. Into The Feast

By the way in this story Dumbledore is still alive and the headmaster of Hogwarts even though this story is based around the 6th and 7th years, i have put them both into one year. Harry Potter is a student here.

Chapter 2- Into the Feast

The ride to Hogwarts was pretty uneventful. Luna and Megan had talked a bit about the castle and grounds of Hogwarts. They told me that the famous Harry Potter went to our school. They told me all about him to be honest. He seemed to of had an interesting time while he was here. Luna seemed to be quite a good friend of his actually. I just hoped my time here would be a lot less eventful than his. As the train pulled up to the station i stood up along with the two girls. As we stepped off the carriage and onto the platform the wind whipped my dark brown hair around my face and i had to tuck the ends behind me ears so I could see. On the platform was a huge man. He had a large build, and was incredibly tall. He had black shaggy hair which seemed to just melt into his beard of the same description.

He was yelling for 1st years. I looked around for another teacher to call for 6th years but couldn't find any help. I then saw Luna and Megan a couple of meters right infront of me looking around. "Guys, I'm really confused, which teacher do we go to?" i asked. "Oh, Carrie, there you are we were looking for you." said Megan. "We get on carriages to go into the school, only first years go with Hagrid." she explained. As we walked out of the small station and towards the carriages that glowed from the lanterns. I clambered into the carriage along with a few other students and they began to move. We all sat there with comfortable silence surrounding us. That was until i looked out the front window and realized there were no horsed pulling the carriages. "They move by themselves?" i wondered aloud. "The carriages are pulled by Thestrals, they are invisible to all except those who have been unfortunate enough to have witnessed death." The whole carriage gave her a curious look. "My mother." she explained sadly. We all nodded and shrank back into the silence.

We got out of the carriages as they came to a stop. Until then i had my back to the front window and hadn't even looked at the castle which was to be my home for at least a year. The huge towers were lit with a flickering yellow light being emitted from the windows. This was amazing. We began walked up to the entrance hall just chatting, small talk, until we turned left into The Great Hall. "The one to the far left is Slytherin, the next one is Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor, then Hufflepuff." Megan explained. They took seat on the benches either side of me we sat opposite three other girls, who looked of a similar age. "Hi I'm Luna" she said with a huge smile. The other girls looked at her oddly before introducing themselves as Hannah Foster, Tamara Carlson and Romilda Vane. Hannah told us she was in her 7th year, the year above us. She had a neatly trimmed blonde bob cut and pretty green eyes. Tamara had chocolate brown eyes and long bright red dyed hair (Yes, Tamara from awkward. the tv show haha), Romilda had mid length wavy brown hair and brown eyes too. I smiled to myself. Ravenclaw seemed friendly so far. All the girls in my old school were definitely the bitchy kind, you know the type.

I looked across our table of scattered empty plates and cups at everyone as they were claiming their seats. I looked up at the staff table positioned lengthways upon a stage behind a podium with a golden own on it. Sitting in the rather throne looking chair was Professor Dumbledore, the man I had been meeting throughout the summer. To his left was an empty seat, his right a man with mid-length black greasy hair and a crooked nose, next to him a man, who looked in his late 50's or early 60's. "Who are those teachers i asked glancing along the table where i noticed Hagrid talking with a woman with burnt, wavy looking ginger hair and glasses with such thick lenses they made her eyes look 3x bigger than they were, she had a permanent shocked look.

"Well, the one in the middle is the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore-" Hannah paused and i gave her a look as if to say I'm new, not an idiot " the one on the right of him is Professor Snape, he teaches potions, the next one..." she paused again studying the old mans face "He's new," she concluded "do you know him" she asked addressing all the girls around us. The responses all said things like "not a clue", "beats me" and a "who cares" from Tamara. I smiled at them all as Hannah continue to give me names such as Hagrid, Sprout, Flitwick and the crazy eyed looking ginger woman talking to Hagrid; Trelawney. As the final students took their seats Professor Dumbledore took to the owl podium and announced the first years arrival, the doors to The Great Hall opened to reveal a professor that lead the year of nervous looking first years without their colours yet. I am glad i didn't have to do that. "That's Professor McGonagoll, she's head of Gryffindor," Luna whispered to me" that reminds me, Professor Flitwick is our head of house." I wonder why i never had to meet him before? The student formed a line and the sorting took place. I remember that hat, although i don't remember it singing for me as it did now. "It makes a new song up every year, i think it's hilarious" added Tamara. After the ceremony was done Dumbledore gave a short speech where he announced that this year Professor Snape will be teaching Defence against the dark arts and the new man we were talking about earlier, Professor Slughorn, was teaching Potions. After that he told us to enjoy the feast. He clapped his hands and the empty plates and glasses filled themselves with delicious food and drink.


	3. Yep, That's Draco

After the feast we were told to make our way to our common rooms. Luna gave the answer to the question. All the other houses had passwords but our house had a question or riddle. We were told the answer but the other students would only get in if they were smart enough to come up with a good answer to be admitted inside. The room had many bay windows with dark blue curtains pushed aside with detailed silver flowers along the bottom, the house colours. The walls were littered with paintings and portraits of famous witches and wizards previously from Ravenclaw. I saw the biggest portrait in the middle, Rowena Ravenclaw. She had long and wavy chocolate brown hair and brown eyes to match. I turned to face Megan and Luna who were looking at me expectantly. I smiled, I liked this room. They laughed and Luna grabbed my arm and led me up the right one of two staircases to the dormitories. On the door was a piece of paper that read: Carrie Houston is in room 12 with Luna Lovegood, Megan Cambell, Olivia Kane. - Professor Flitwick. "Yes, your in our room" Luna exclaimed excitedly. We raced up to our room to see 4 beds spaced out in a semicircle around a heater, each with their own dark blue curtains, for privacy. There was even a big bay window next to the bed for me. It had my trunk on it along with my Ravenclaw tie, jumper and scarf.

I picked up the clothes and went over to the wardrobe next to my bed and flung the doors open. I hung up the jumpers (two) and opened the top drawer to place my tie and scarf. we all began to unpack our things. The door swung open and revealed another Ravenclaw girl. That must be Olivia. She nodded in acknowledgement to us and then silently went over to her trunk, pulled out some earbuds **( A/N yeah they have magic earbuds that play the song they think of :0 ) **and started to unpack. The rest of us shrugged and finished unpacking. Afterwards the 3rd bell rand to signal 5th years and up for bed.

I was woken up my Luna shaking me. I groaned. "Luna what are you doing?" i grumbled sleepily "You slept through the morning bell Carrie" she laughed. "I dunno how, it was really loud, but you're not the only one." she laughed pointing at a snoring Olivia. I stifled a laugh as i sat up. Luna lightly shook Olivia to wake her up. I laughed at her and she looked at me. "I did the exact same thing as you" i laughed. She smiled at me and then got up.

I slipped the covers off of me and changes into my white shirt and black skirt, slipping into black tights and pulling my grey jumper. Apparently i was taking ages to do my makeup because Luna and Megan said they'd meet me at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast and made their was out the room and down the stairs. After i finished i attempted to put my tie on. Oh god. How was this going to happen. I didn't know a spell that could help me so i had to ask Olivia to help. She looked at me like i was an idiot, which i probably am, but then she laughed and tied it up for me. "Thanks" i replied. "No problem." she smiled. "Come on, let's go to the breakfast" i said to her.

We entered the hall and spotted Luna, Megan, Tamara and Romilda not far along up the Ravenclaw table. "Hi" i said as we approached them and slipped into the seats next to them. They all replied cheerily. Soon Professor Flitwick was pacing up and down the tables, which must have taken a lot of energy out of him as he had very small legs, overall he was around 1 meter 10cm. He came up to our group of girls and started handing out timetables. "Oh, really, potions first, that's gonna be so hard." Tamara moaned. She was right though. I am terrible at potions. So in about 5 minutes we made our way towards the Dungeons which was apparently where the class was held. When i walked into the class immediately an unpleasant smell reached my nose, it was like... rats tails? The class was dimly lit, what did i expect from a dungeon? And my eyes took a little time to adjust. I saw all 4 uniform colours so we must have all the other houses in my year in this class.

They all took their places, same a last term i suppose, i was left standing by the door like an idiot. Soon enough the Professor came in. I recognized him from the feast last night, Snape. He glanced at me as he passed then made his way to the front, ignoring me as he began the lesson. I was waiting for him to pause so i could ask him where to sit but he just seemed to go on forever and every now and then someone would turn around and give me a funny look. All of a sudden someone interrupted him. "Sir, there is a girl at the back of the class that needs to know where to sit." the voice said. I recognized it as Olivia's, I found her and gave a grateful smile.

Snape looked at me, well glared, and then said in his drawl "Sit next to miss Valentine and Granger she should help you catch up, if you're not too much of an idiot." he smirked pointing at a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. A few Slytherins beside me giggled. I ignored them and took my seat. Snape told us our potion and me and Miss Valentine, who's name is Chanel (Ravenclaw), tried as much as we could to help out Granger, or Hermione.

At the end of the lesson the whole year made our was to English with Professor Adams. She was much nicer than Snape and the lesson was much less awkward because she gave a new seating plan. I was sat next to a Slytherin. "Hi" i said as i sat down. He had curly, short, blonde/brown hair and brown eyes. He looked... Nice. "Hi he grinned, "I'm Greg Goyle" he said. "I'm Carrie Houston" i replied. We were told we were partners and studying Romeo and Juliet. I guess English in the wizard world is the same as in the muggle world. My muggle friend Rosemary tells me all the time about how hard Shakespeare is. Turns out Greg is really cool. He isn't too smart but he's nice and i like him. "What've you got next?" he asked me. I smiled up at him I'm a tiny 5ft and he is around 5ft 5". "Herbology" i replied. "Oh yeah, Slytherin always have Herbology with Ravenclaws" he smiled, I'll show you where the greenhouses are" By this time Luna, Olivia and just about anyone else i knew had disappeared so i agreed.

We made our way into the corridor and where he stopped. I was about to ask what he was waiting for when i heard a voice from behind me "Alright Goyle?" it asked. "Yeah mate" said Greg. I turned to see a boy with bright blue eyes and white blond hair. He was a little shorter than Greg, around 5ft 3" maybe. Quite short for a male. He was really good looking. I realised this was the boy on the train which i had disturbed. I smiled at him and he seemed to just notice me. "This is Carrie" Greg gestured towards me "and Carrie this is Draco" he said. "Hi" i said. "Ravenclaw huh Goyle?" he raised his eyebrows at Greg as if there was something wrong with being in Ravenclaw. "Yes, and you're a Slytherin." i snapped back, a little rudely. "Well, come on then" he nodded as in if approval while smirking and walked off with another boy who no-one thought important enough to introduce me too. "Yep," Greg whispered to me looking at my bewildered face as Draco sauntered off. "that's Draco."


End file.
